


We Could Try

by happyjeongmi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol induced agreement, F/F, Fake Dating, Flirty mina, Fluff, a dash of jeongsa, a hint of nahyo, abundant amount of teasing, as twice, jeongmi, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjeongmi/pseuds/happyjeongmi
Summary: [JEONGMI] “You know... I wouldn’t oppose this skinship thing this much if I’m actually dating any of you.”Jeongyeon never thought Mina would take it seriously. But she did, and now she wonders if alcohol is to blame or the sudden attraction she has for her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101





	1. Go out with me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this pairing a lot lately. I'm so in love with them  
> I've been wondering what would mina say if jeongyeon suddenly mutters aloud that skinship is okay if we're in relationship. lol

It was late at night when they all gathered in a house the company had booked for them. It was a small gathering, a well-deserved vacation to be precise, to celebrate the success of their concert. Nayeon’s voice echoed throughout the night, singing praises at their success, making sure to insert compliments to herself from time to time. Jihyo fought the urge to ram her hand against the older girl’s head, and settled with a forced clap in agreement instead. Nayeon did earn them anyway.

“Yes!” a familiar voice exclaimed. Momo came out of the kitchen, happily waving a bottle. ”Soju everyone. Let’s toast!”

It was supposed to be one toast, but Sana wanted to make it a little more fun and decided to try the half soju-half beer combo she kept hearing on some shows. Nobody protested. Everyone was at the right age to have some anyway. And Jeongyeon… Jeongyeon thought it would be a great way to shut everyone up- mostly everyone.

But the half & half combo never did. Everything went twice as bad as it initially was.

The music blasted through the roof. Dahyun found enjoyment in raising the volume up as she danced to the songs, rocking her body back and forth, popping arms to the beat, then eventually laying down the carpet flooring fast asleep.

On the other corner of the room, Jihyo was crying, voicing incoherent words Jeongyeon could only assume were complaints about someone taking her eyeglasses. No one did. She had been wearing it on her head for the last hour. Nayeon made a loud ruckus about it though while keeping a challenging stance. The incessant sobbing and threatening voice eventually died down and were replaced by the two girls’ laughter.

_“You’ve been wearing it, you idiot!”  
“You’re also an idiot for thinking it too!”_

Jeongyeon could only shake her head at the two.

Couple of feet away were Chaeyoung and Tzuyu near passing out, trying their best to hold their posture straight, whilst exchanging boisterous words _“Tzuyu you’re drunk” “I am not drunk” “You’re drunk”_ turning this supposed joyous toast into a drinking competition. Neither did last as both heads landed on the table at the same time.

Jeongyeon wouldn’t even notice Momo if it weren’t for the multiple glasses laying in front of the latter, all almost empty. She thought for a second if they were drinks by the other members but when she saw Momo, taking one glass after another, not really distinguishing which was hers, Jeongyeon knew it’ll only be a matter of seconds now before Momo would pass out.

Momo stood up, a bit wobbly, but stood up nonetheless laughing at the fallen warriors in front of her “These girls -hiccup- such weaklings..”

Jeongyeon offered to help, but the other girl proudly mumbled back “I can -hiccup- get to my own -hiccup- room, Yoo Jeongyeon” only to slump onto the pillows laying on the floor. Momo never did manage to get to her room.

Sana was the most problematic one to handle. Sober Sana was clingy, a hug or two, a playful peck on the cheek, something Jeongyeon has learned to allow but mostly steer clear of. A drunk Sana on the other hand, was something she had never prepared herself for. Drunk Sana was… like an old lecherous crone.

_“Jeongyeonnie, kishu”  
“Kishu on the lepzsh”  
“I wan chu eatchu”  
“Yah yah yah!! Kishu!!”_

The taller one never felt her neck stretch this much nor her arms push this hard. She felt her energy draining from dodging every attempt Sana’s puckered lips made. Staying away unscathed from this drunken-hormonally-charged being was not an easy feat after all. It took some time but Jeongyeon managed to hold her off until the demanding plea turned into a soft steady snore.

The night flew quickly, and before she knew it, everyone were sound asleep in the living room, leaving her and the other ‘sober’ girl sitting in front of her awake and indulging in meaningful but mostly hilarious conversation.

“Drunk Sana is….” Jeongyeon muttered “a horny Sana”

“Better?”

“Life-threatening.”

They shared another laugh. It has always been like this. Not the drinking part, but the part where Jeongyeon and Mina were left talking throughout the night while the other members were out and about to their own dream world. Jeongyeon never complained though. She liked it. Having a nightly conversation with Mina about anything was something she looked forward to.

“I do envy that about Sana”

Jeongyeon took another sip “It doesn’t seem like you do.”

“Being expressive is not my forte”

“That, I do know” Jeongyeon nodded in agreement.

“You’re one to talk”

“What do you mean”

“You act like you don’t but you do look like you enjoyed it.” Mina teased.

Jeongyeon almost spew the alcohol but managed to hold it in instead. She coughed, one hand hitting her chest. “I do not”

The smile on Mina widened, an eyebrow arched up.

“Wait…. do I?” Jeongyeon now questioning her conviction.

She hasn’t thought about it. Evading their attempts at kissing her seemed a natural thing for her to do. Not because she didn’t like it or didn’t like them, if anything, she loves her members wholeheartedly. It was more of what it meant for her. Kissing someone she’s not in a relationship with was something she does not feel like doing at all.

“You know...“ Jeongyeon mumbled after taking a sip from her glass filled half-half. “I wouldn’t oppose this skinship thing this much if I’m actually dating any of you.” Jeongyeon blurted out of the blue, cheeks resting on her right palm.

Truth be told, it was something she didn’t want to be voiced out so openly and so carelessly. Those words just escaped from her mouth without a thought and she never meant it to be taken seriously. Maybe the half-half mixture of beer and soju pushed her to be so reckless, or that she hasn’t always been good at relaying jokes. But Mina on the other hand, had none of it, the beer or the joke.

So it took her by surprise when the other replied in that sweet tone of hers “We could try.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes travelled to meet hers and she laughed at the thought “Like you would.”.

“I would.” Mina argued, adding “It doesn’t seem so bad.”

Jeongyeon's mouth parted a little, amazed at how Mina managed to say it with a straight face. She took another sip and kidded “I could do better you know.”

The other girl chuckled at the light banter. Jeongyeon found herself looking- staring and wondering for a short while how that sound suddenly felt so comforting to hear. Her gaze softens, lips forming a smile. They have been together for years but this was the first time she had gotten a full view of it. _‘Has she always been this pretty?’_ If the alcohol has already taken effect, then maybe this is one of them.

“Well I don’t see you doing any better” the playful voice snapped Jeongyeon from her reverie.

“Yah.” hand waving dismissively, her mouth pointed a little outward. “It’s by choice.”

The smile on the other girl’s face widened in an instant, and more haughtily this time around. Jeongyeon couldn’t bring herself to look at that self-assured grin, nor was she ready to be ridiculed by those brown eyes. So Jeongyeon grabbed her glass instead and drank another round of half & half.

“Could be fun though.” she heard the other girl mumbled with interest, one hand under her chin. Leaning a little too close to Jeongyeon, she pressed further “don’t you think so?”

“You really think it would be fun?”

“Better than none.”

Jeongyeon ponders for a moment. Silence taking over their conversation. Dating does sound fun, especially now that they’re not allowed to go to one. But dating your group member is another thing. Sure it would be fun, entertaining in the least. Sure it would feel nice to finally have someone there and not in the manner of how they are all there for each other, but in a manner that they have never experienced but only read or watched. Then again it is an unfamiliar territory and Jeongyeon being Jeongyeon, hated being unaware and unprepared.

There was a bubbling protest behind the older girl’s throat, but as she looked into those luminous brown eyes, blonde curls perfectly framing those pink tint cheeks, and that gentle smile- void of any arrogance, just wide, gentle smile, all those hesitation that had been piling up suddenly seemed so trivial. And all Jeongyeon could think of was _‘why not?’_

In retrospect, the angelic figure before her did look quite, just quite, awfully appealing today. Now whether it is because the alcohol was really kicking in that brought this alarming attraction or that Mina has always been this damn attractive, Jeongyeon opts for the alcohol.

“Well then...” A smile finally grazes Jeongyeon’s lips. It was ridiculous, alcohol always makes them out to be, yet when those words tumbled out of her mouth, they never felt anything but sensible.

“Go out with me..Mina?”


	2. Don't fall for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon needs some boundaries. Boundaries would keep her emotion at bay, where it will be safe and untouched. Mina was still undeniably alluring for her regardless if she was drunk or sober. And this attraction, Jeongyeon assumed, would be harder to control, especially when they agreed to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really enjoyed writing this for jeongmi :)  
> hope you would enjoy it too :D  
> Would love to hear what you guys think.

**-9:30AM-**

Jeongyeon found herself waking up from the intense sunlight beaming through the window sill. Damn, her head hurts, and the sun’s rays flaring down her face didn’t help at all. So she stood up, groggily walking over to her bedroom door. 

She remembers the night all too well. She remembers Momo waving the bottle of Soju, Sana excitedly pouring half beer half soju on each glasses. She remembers taking one, sipping a few here and there without giving much thought about the repercussions. She remembers being wrong. Looking back, none of them were ever good at handling alcohol.

 _'Remind self to stay away from alcohol’_ she noted internally, as she took a step out of the room. 

Outside was no better. Familiar voices echoed throughout the corridors- laughing, bickering, extremely jovial considering last night’s situation. Jeongyeon only let out a long groan as those unwanted uproar penetrated her ears.

“You look like a mess.” 

Jeongyeon looked up and found Jihyo’s judging eyes staring back at her. She wanted to return the insult but she was having none of it. Her headache was enough to keep her mouth shut and just wave a hand dismissively. 

“Alcohol doesn’t do you good, no?”

Jeongyeon could only laugh to herself. She could not take the remark seriously, especially from someone who bawled her eyes out the evening before looking for eyeglasses that had been resting on their own head all along. 

“Have you found your eyeglass?” she said in jest. 

She saw Jihyo opening her mouth but said none in return. In a normal situation, Jihyo would have launched herself into multiple comebacks, and it would always end up with them teasing each other. This morning though was different. Probably seeing Jeongyeon’s silver locks in disarray and the taller girl’s grumpy demeanor, might be the reason behind it.

“The kids are in the kitchen.” Jihyo gestured, “and you look like you need a good serving of breakfast.”

“Thanks.” the other girl muttered appreciatively, following behind their leader. 

**-10:30AM-**

Breakfast did help Jeongyeon recover. She sat at the corner of the kitchen counter, quietly munching through servings of eggs and ramyeon, finding solace from this already loud morning. She did not bother to question her members lively disposition, food was enough distraction for her.

“Slow down, Jeongyeon unnie.”

“You even got them on your face!” Chaeyoung laughed. 

Jeongyeon didn’t look up, instead, continued slurping her ramyeon. She didn’t care to be honest, not when she remembers that these two youngest members had it worse the night before- slumped down on the table, chunks of chips sticking all over their faces and hair. Nope, she didn’t mind at all.

“It’s not really a sin to chew your food before you swallow them.” Nayeon voiced out. Jeongyeon wanted to wipe those arrogant smirks off Nayeon’s face but decided not too. Arguing was not really in her agenda for this morning anyway. “Oh, you’re not fighting back I see”

Although, a little jab at Nayeon wouldn’t be so bad either. Jeongyeon thought as she responded with a grin “That would be child abuse”

Everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing. Nayeon never did like the height reference but commended the great comeback with rolled up tissue thrown at Jeongyeon’s direction

“Say… I don’t remember changing my clothes last night.” Jeongyeon suddenly asked after the laughter died down.

“Oh that, I think your roommate did it for you.” Jihyo responded.

“My roommate?” 

“Yes, your roommate”

“Who did?”

Jeongyeon was sure the worst has already been dealt with. The hangover was now manageable. The witty remarks from her members have been taken care of. And a drunk Sana… a drunk Sana was long gone by now. So it only surprised her that when Jihyo voiced out who, she didn’t anticipate the feeling it brought along with it. 

“Mina did.”

Her mouth parted a little, eyes widening, a slight tug against her chest. She doesn't really know what that foreign feeling was about and pondered for quite a while yet found herself too distracted when she saw Mina enter the kitchen. Blush finally crept across her cheeks. She wanted to hold her gaze but found herself looking away as soon as those deep brown orbs stared back at her.

Jeongyeon surely remembers.

**-Last Night-**

“Go out with me..Mina?”

The mood went still. Neither utter any word after, and Jeongyeon swore she could hear the soft hissing the air purifier plugged 12ft away from them makes. She used to like the quiet atmosphere, and enjoyed it as a matter of fact, but this, this was different. This silence was killing her, and suddenly Jeongyeon started regretting what she had said. 

She wanted to say something, but nothing was coming into mind. So she opted to take her glass and empty the contents. Alcohol was always the best way to drown yourself from any embarrassing situation. 

“You don’t have to-” Jeongyeon tried to speak after finding the courage to but was immediately cut off by the other girl.

“I’d love to, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon was taken aback by the sweet unwavering response. For a minute, she had already forgotten what they were actually talking about as she found herself _gawking_ , marveling at the beauty smiling back at her. Her breathing deepened, and somewhere inside Jeongyeon started to feel a bit heavier all the while looking at her dear ‘roommate’. 

Ogling at Mina unexpectedly became a rampant thing Jeongyeon did this evening. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but it did and it gradually took over her. Mina was a beauty, she always had been, and Jeongyeon never looked at her in any other way. But now, now it radiates differently, and Jeongyeon can’t help but be gravitated towards her. 

She wanted to gaze more but now had difficulty keeping her eyes open. The alcohol was finally settling in. Jeongyeon was sure of it. Because the sober her wouldn’t be so brazen enough to take Mina’s soft hands and intertwine with hers, “Try not to fall for me.”

There’s that dulcet laughter of hers again, taking Jeongyeon to a state of contentment. “You’re drunk, Jeong.”

“I-...’ struggling to say something back.

“Let’s get you to your room” Mina stood up, pulling Jeongyeon next to her, arm wrapping around the drunk girl’s waist

“You smell nice.” face nuzzling onto Mina’s neck

“And you’re too forward when you’re drunk.”

“You do.” lips lightly touching the petite girl’s skin, earning a giggle in return “I like it. You have a lot of things I like.”

“Oh, is that so?” Mina replied with interest, placing Jeongyeon gently down the bed.

“Yeah.” 

Mina turned her back and walked over to the bags piled up at the other end of the room. “I like a lot of things about you too.”

There wasn’t any reply after, as all Mina could hear was the soft steady snoring filling the bedroom. She walked back towards the bed bringing along the clothes with her. Mina was not the type to stare, but finding this older girl cuddled up in bed, peacefully asleep, moonlight shining down on the figure before her, Mina couldn’t help but look. A smile grazed Mina’s lips as it always does whenever she looks at her dear ardent group member.

She saw Jeongyeon move a little, silver locks falling against her forehead, and Mina found herself wanting to brush them off, and tuck them behind Jeongyeon’s ear. And she did. She knelt down and ran her fingers across them, cupping Jeongyeon’s cheek in the process. 

“Jeongyeon.” she called out softly. “You need to change your clothes”

“Mmmm…”

“Jeongyeon..” she called out again. 

“Mina-ah..”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re really beautiful.” Jeongyeon admitted out of nowhere. She had been bottling this feeling up ever since they arrived at the house but never finding the right time to say it. Jeongyeon wouldn’t remember this the next morning anyway, Mina was sure of it too. Not when she’s already half asleep, and not when she’s completely drunk. So Mina smiled instead, pulling Jeongyeon up from the bed. 

“Let’s get you change, Romeo”

**-11:00AM-**

Never once did Jeongyeon imagine locking herself in the bedroom or any other room for any kind of reason, but having Mina stare at her with those inquisitive eyes was just too much to handle. And with her face flushed from embarrassment was enough reason to keep her out of there. Images of last night flashing through her eyes didn’t help build her confidence either.

 _‘Wait… does Mina even remember?’_ She stopped from her tracks as soon as the question entered her mind _‘Surely she must have forgotten about it’_

“Forgotten about what?” 

Jeongyeon quickly turned around and found Mina entering their shared room.

“Forgotten about what, Jeongyeon?” Mina asked again, plopping herself onto the bed.

None- No excuses were coming into mind. Not exactly how the drunken Jeongyeon was last night, brave and can’t seem to run out of words.

“If you’re thinking about what you said last night, then no.” 

Jeongyeon could only gasp “You remember?”

“I wasn’t exactly drinking.”

“But you agreed to it?”

“Yes, I did”

“And you weren’t drunk?”

“Yes.” Mina smiled, crossing her legs.

This was just ridiculous. How could a moment of pure alcohol laced statement end up in this weird unexplainable situation of actually dating your group member just simply leaves Jeongyeon flabbergasted.

“We-.. We can’t.”

“That wasn’t what you had in mind last night, though” Mina winked suggestively. If Jeongyeon’s face could be any redder than it already was, then this was the moment. The shorter girl only laughed at her reaction. “I’m kidding.”

Jeongyeon sighed in relief. She did have her moments, touching here and there but never actually going past that. She made sure not to go beyond that despite finding this woman in front of her undeniably attractive, she has her boundaries set in place. Plus, it’s not like Mina would allow her to.

“But if you want to, we could” Mina teased, throwing a knowing glance at Jeongyeon then back to the bed “You’re my girlfriend after all.”

 _‘Girlfriend’_ she couldn’t believe how Mina managed to say those words so… so effortlessly without any thought on how such a simple word put her into a state of panic. Jeongyeon felt her nerves getting the best of her, but she had to stay calm- figure out a way to mask this restlessness boiling inside of her

“You sure you’re not drunk?” she quickly spat back, trying her best to keep her unaffected façade from crumbling in front of the other.

Mina let out a laugh, and Jeongyeon still felt _it_ \- that feeling of contentment as those pleasant laughter infiltrated her being.

“Mina, about last night-” Jeongyeon steps forward, clearing her throat as she continued, “I was drunk and I-”

“It’s not like we’ll be in a relationship, Jeongyeon.” 

“But we’ll be dating-...”

“And it would be fun.” Mina cut her off, adding “We could learn a thing or two from each other.”

It took a second before Jeongyeon understood what Mina actually meant. Jeongyeon doesn’t know why but she felt something inside bugging her. Was she disappointed? Why would she be though? It wasn’t like she wanted to do it in the first place. Hell, she wanted to take back what she said last night and just go on with their day like they used to, like nothing happened, like never finding Mina to be this attractive. Because for one, Mina was so goddamn attractive right now for Jeongyeon and she could not see it any other way anymore.

“So this… this will be just something we could practice on?” Jeongyeon asked, dropping her defenses down.

Mina only nodded in agreement. 

“Should we have some rules?” She suggested, taking a sit next to Mina. 

“Like what?”

“Like what we can and can’t do, what we should and should not do?” 

The older girl needs some boundaries. Boundaries would keep her emotion at bay, where it will be safe and untouched. Mina was still undeniably alluring for her regardless if she was drunk or sober. And this attraction, Jeongyeon assumed, would be harder to control, especially when they agreed to date.

The two went on exchanging pointers one after another. Sure they argued at some but mostly agreed to a lot. Jeongyeon found herself relaxing more, the awkwardness that was built up earlier this morning was long gone now. Mina always had her way of doing that to her - _unknowingly_. And she could only hope she also does the same thing for her.

Soon they finished coming up with the rules. It took some time, a little disagreement here and there but all of which were replaced by hysterical laughter. Both eventually settled their backs on the bed, gasping for air.

“You sure this would be okay?” Jeongyeon asked, a little hesitant.

“I don’t see any harm in it.” Mina responded with a reassuring smile.

“I feel so used though.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic” A hand lightly hit Jeongyeon by the side to which she chuckled right back. They both share another round of laughter. This was nothing new, it was something they have been used to, nothing forced, nothing fake, just a simple reflection of their genuine enjoyment in each other’s company.

“So, “ Jeongyeon shifted her body to face the girl beside her, “who are you practicing for?”

“Hm?” 

“Does our Minari have someone they like?” Jeongyeon teased, digging the truth out of her roommate. She wasn’t the type to dissect someone’s life, moreover their lovelife. But Jeongyeon suddenly felt the urge of wanting to know who it was. “Come on, tell me who you like?”

She could feel a slight discontent escalating within herself, what it was about, Jeongyeon had no idea for now. Honestly, she wasn’t really prepared to hear it, but the desire to know was far greater. So she asked again, “Who do you like?”

Mina turned sideways, head resting on her right arm. Her face softening, she smiled as she uttered in a sweet steady tone “Someone like you.”

There it is- that strong crazy throbbing against her chest. Jeongyeon felt it, getting heavier and heavier in every beat and she can hear that same loud ruckus it was making. It was not that hard not to. After all, it was not that often she felt this kind of strong painful rush, not to her- not to Jeongyeon. But somehow whenever Mina was involved, that rush-… that rush takes over, and Jeongyeon didn’t know whether she was annoyed at the secrecy or if it was already something else.

But she had no time deciphering what it was. She had to respond, fast. She shook those thoughts out, then spoke up, returning Mina’s unexpected joke with her own “You have a remarkable taste.”

Mina’s eyes widened a little, caught off guard by Jeongyeon’s light hearted remark. “I do, don’t I?”

“Can’t blame you though” the older girl winked, tried to wink, she was never good at winking anyway. Mina only giggled in response wondering how this narcissist can be cute at the same time.

Unconsciously, Jeongyeon found herself brushing Mina’s blonde locks and tucking them behind her ears, fingers tracing the back of the shorter woman’s jaw line. Mina said nothing in response, she just let her, finding warmth from Jeongyeon’s gentle touch.

If Mina had asked her, she would have easily -without a thought- replied ‘You’. But Mina never did. Mina never asked her who she liked. And maybe it was better that way. Jeongyeon didn’t even know what was going through her head or her heart for that matter. But what she did know was that she liked this, being with Mina alone like this. 

So they stayed there in silence, staring at each other with Jeongyeon’s hand exploring Mina’s soft skin, and Mina tracing the curvature of Jeongyeon’s body. If it weren’t for Jihyo’s loud voice shouting each member's name out by the bedroom hallway, they could have broken one of their rules right there and then.

Jeongyeon pulled away, and she swore she saw a slight hint of dismay behind Mina’s eyes as she did so. It was subtle, but was enough for Jeongyeon to catch it. Mina stood up and was about to leave the room not until Jeongyeon called her out.

“Mina… I got one...”

She looks over her shoulder “Hm?”

**-11:45AM-**

“I got one last rule…”

Mina knows Jeongyeon’s smiles all too well now. She has one reserved when she jokes around or teases people- this smile is what you mostly see on her. It’s playful and endearing. Second is when there’s the need to brag- this smile exudes confidence, though cocky at times. Third is when she flirts with someone- this smile is where she flashes those perfectly set of teeth. It's charming with the right amount of naughtiness. Fourth is when she tells stories of her childhood or plans for the future- this smile is widest among them and mostly brought by excitement. Then there’s one reserved just for her friends and families- this smile is gentle, subtle, not too wide but not too little.

Mina always sees most of them, the last one more. But right now, that smile on Jeongyeon’s face was something she never dealt with. And before Mina could even put a word to it, that smile quickly changed into what she normally see from her- a smile with nothing but utter smugness behind them,

“Don’t fall for me” 


	3. Let’s see you try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What is she doing?' She asks herself, wondering why these sudden urges keep happening. They have boundaries, rules they set to follow. And Jeongyeon is certain if she breaks one, if she ever did, it’ll only get harder not to break a couple more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while for anyone that is waiting.  
> I'll try to get the next chapter a lot quicker.  
> Enjoy and apologies for any mistake :) 
> 
> btw, Jeongyeon's back!

Lunch is excruciatingly awkward. Well at least for Jeongyeon it is. She couldn’t find the courage or any semblance to it to look up and meet that endearing gaze on her without feeling tensed or without having that heat spread across her cheeks. She couldn’t bring herself to do so, not after she had unconsciously muttered those 4 words a little too confidently, which she, _ironically_ , is lacking right now.

Jeongyeon breathes in, closes her eyes, and tries to gather whatever is left within her to face the being across the table. She manages to take a glance, and sees Mina smiling ever so brightly, quickly forcing her to look down again with a heavily flushed face this time around.

 _‘Why did I have to say those words.’_ Jeongyeon thinks, internally scolding herself. Being a pompous being never did any good to anyone. She never intended to say those words, she wasn’t Nayeon. Even if there is a part of her that is as bold as the oldest member, she could never be that assuming. And when she realized what she had said, Mina already had that smile up, that slight curl of the lips, and a soft ‘I’ll try.’

“Praying for food to arrive early never helped Jeongyeon.” She hears Nayeon tease from the right. She grimaces at the sound of Nayeon’s laughter floating around the room.

“Or having a bigger portion.” Jihyo chimes in, her laughter mixing with Nayeon’s.

This time, Jeongyeon snaps back, her head swinging to the right “I am not-... I-..” but stops midway when her eyes caught Mina’s face .”Just-.. I--”

“Call me when you manage to say something.” Nayeon teases further, laughing louder than before.

“She could pray on that too.” Jihyo adds again.

Jeongyeon stands up and hastily goes to the bathroom, with the sound of Nayeon chuckling her apologies in the background. She could take the teasing, the senseless remarks, and that obnoxiously loud laughter from Nayeon, but what she couldn’t take are those piercing hazel eyes and that smile she had come to adore emanating across her without feeling her goddamn heart pounding insanely against her chest. Because Mina is surely a lot to take right now for Jeongyeon.

.....

....

...

..

.

Maybe confining herself inside the bathroom stall wasn’t a good idea, but necessary things were never convenient for any situation, never in good shape or form, they were always given lacking any consideration for those who need them. And Jeongyeon needed one, and true enough, is ungraciously been given a 2x2m cubicle stall with the sound of toilet flushing from time to time, a necessary space to calm her goddamn heart.

She hears the stall next to her flush, and a door swinging open, and seconds later hears the bathroom door creaking. She exhales, finally finding herself now alone inside the bathroom.

Truth be told, she never had any difficulties in facing any of her members. They’d say things to one another that could make anyone lose their nerves, they even do things to each other that could have anyone weak to their knees, and Jeongyeon never had any problem with those. Normally she would shrug them off, on rare occasions, when she felt like it, she’d spare them with her own clinginess. But there’s nothing normal with Jeongyeon right now- not since she felt those unwanted emotions bubbling within her whenever her eyes catch Mina.

Because recently, her knees keep trembling, her words keep faltering, and her heart keeps pounding heavily across her chest, all the while looking at Mina.

 _‘I’m just nervous.’_ Jeongyeon reassures herself, thinking it is getting into her. And she needs something to fix this before it goes out of hand. She opens the lock, hoping cold water could wash them off but finds the cause of her emotional turmoil leaning by the sink.

For a moment, Jeongyeon hesitated going out the confines of the cubicle stall but saw the ridiculousness behind it. She needs to manage this now, maybe not with cold water, but with some honesty this time. “I’ve-..”

The sound of Mina clearing her throat stops her from talking. Instead, she watches her roommate stand up straight and takes a step closer. 

“If you want to go through with this, you have to stop-.” Mina pauses, travels her eyes up and down at Jeongyeon and twirls a finger around. “This. All of this.”

The nervousness unexpectedly dies down and is immediately replaced by slight annoyance. “Did you come here just to insult me?”

“Look, whatever it is that’s bothering you, stop it.”

“You sure know your way with calming people.” Jeongyeon utters monotonously, rolling her eyes.

“You’re really bad at this.” Mina comments, completely disregarding the dry joke Jeongyeon threw on her. “Am I your first?”

“No. I actually go around asking people to date me”

“Right.” Mina mumbles in a low voice. “I’m guessing sarcasm never got you anywhere.”

“Seriously, are you here to insult me?” 

Maybe Jeongyeon’s voice wasn’t loud enough, or that Mina is too indulged with her own thoughts that she never replied anything back but only took her steps forward. Perhaps Jeongyeon was too, failing to realize Mina was already standing a foot away from her when she felt the other girl’s breath dancing through her skin.

“Jeongyeon,” Mina calls out, a sly smile grazing her lips this time, “Am I your first?”

She feels Mina’s finger tracing her right arm down to her hand, resting her fingers between her own. 

“Am I?” uncharacteristically, Jeongyeon asks back as she looks straight into Mina’s eyes. She doesn’t know where that confidence came from but it sure knows when to come when curiosity strikes.

Mina smiles, withdrawing her hand from Jeongyeon’s hand, and walks back to the sink. Jeongyeon never got the answer she was looking for, and she never dared to try to ask again. After all, if Mina wanted to reply, she would already have the first time.

Mina turns around, and says with a straight voice, “You can’t keep being awkward around me, Jeongyeon.” 

“Believe me, I wouldn't if I could” 

“And why couldn’t you?”

“Well, it’s hard to look at you after saying those embarrassing things.”

Mina giggles, finally catching onto what has been troubling her dear _‘girlfriend’_. She moves closer, now taking Jeongyeon’s arms as she pulls the taller girl to her. “Flirt with me.”

“What?”

“Just try.”

“No.”

“Alright.” Mina huffs, dropping her hold on Jeongyeon’s arms. She curves a smile up, a little seductive much to Jeongyeon’s liking, and presses a hand over the other girl’s chest. Jeongyeon’s freezes in an instant. She wanted to take a step back, heaven knows how much she wanted to have a little space between her and Mina, enough space to keep her sanity intact. But damn that perfume Mina had on, she curses mentally. Who knew that jasmine scent would take her in, captivating her senses and holding her feet chained to the floor.

She feels Mina leaning in, and she tenses at the proximity “What are you doing?”

“Anything you want me to do.” Mina whispers in her sultry voice, something Jeongyeon has never heard her before. 

Jeongyeon swears she never had any problems responding. Jihyo and Nayeon would attest to that. She was a mouthful, Jihyo once said, and Nayeon was certain Jeongyeon would never lack anything to say, even when unwanted. But finding something to reply back at Mina, just anything, she suddenly found it difficult. And the only easiest thing Jeongyeon managed to do was gulp and hold her ground.

Unfortunately(is it though?) for Jeongyeon, Mina took this as an invitation to go further, and she did. She traces her lower lip up Jeongyeon’s neck and softly nibbles her earlobe.

Jeongyeon yelps, pushing Mina in an instant, “What the hell Mina?!”

Mina giggles in response. She couldn’t believe what Mina just did, and how incredibly nonchalant her roommate is about it. And she can still hear her giggling, putting Jeongyeon in a much deeper shade of red.

“We have rules!” Jeongyeon exclaims, hand covering the ear that Mina played with.

“What?” the other girl smirks, putting an innocent face up, “We didn’t talk about the ears.”

That was the truth though. They never talked about the ears. They never even brought that boundary when they set up the rules, and Jeongyeon thought she had it all covered. But now she thinks a revision of those rules is needed.

She hears Mina giggling again, and Jeongyeon’s brows knit at the center at the sound, “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

“Not gonna lie, you do look cute when flustered.”

Jeongyeon squints, nodding her head amusedly, and warns “Oh you’ll have your karma.”

“Can’t wait.” Mina winks suggestively. She is getting a little too cocky now and Jeongyeon wanted nothing more but to wipe that arrogant smile off her roommate’s face. The hell with nervousness- that has been long gone now on Jeongyeon’s system. All she has now is determination to have that karma come as soon as possible. Perhaps, now would be the right time.

She grabs Mina by the wrist, pulls her closer then slams her on the wall, pinning the smaller woman’s body against her. For a second, Jeongyeon finds herself worrying but casted those aside when she sees Mina entertained rather than rattled like her minutes ago. Brown orbs now looking directly onto her own, and the gaze held for more than Jeongyeon had anticipated. Her eyes then travelled down, staring at those pink full lips, moist and slightly parted. She felt an itch crawl through her, and that jasmine scent creeping in once again. 

“Breaking the rules now?” Mina raises a brow in a challenging manner Jeongyeon didn’t expect.

“Do you want me to?” She sees Mina glancing down her lips then back to meet her eyes. "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?"

Mina let out a soft chuckle, remembering where it is exactly from. It simply amazes her how Jeongyeon managed to draw out a line from her favourite character from a movie they had watched years ago. How effortlessly she managed to do so without sounding anything but surprisingly tempting. And she wonders how much more Jeongyeon would surprise her throughout this arrangement.

Neither moved. Neither turned their eyes away. Not until Jeongyeon sees Mina biting her own lip, and somewhere, somehow, takes this as an invitation. She leans in, with intention of taking those lips against her but fell short when they hear the door creaking open.

Both bodies quickly move away, awkwardly looking anywhere but at each other. There was a part of Jeongyeon that was thankful someone entered just in time before she did what she was about to do. After all, news of two members kissing is something they’re not prepared to face, much more that both are girls- well maybe fans would celebrate, but to be outed at a public bathroom is far from Jeongyeon’s dream. Nobody wants their name and bathroom together in headlines.

But that’s besides the point. She has something else to think about. She almost kissed Mina. If no one would have walked in on them, she would have done it and Mina would have let her. That thought simply confuses her. Mina is willingly letting her do it. And she couldn’t help but wonder why.

The toilet flushes, and they see the girl walk out of the stall and realizes that they had been standing at the same spot where they were first spotted with minutes having passed without them saying even a word. The girl looks at Mina then at Jeongyeon, before turning away and walking out of the bathroom.

Jeongyeon was the first one to let out a sigh of relief. “That was close.”

“What is? You pinned against me or getting caught? Because I think we can get a lot closer.” Mina jokes with a cheeky smile.

Jeongyeon brows arch up, and murmurs appraisingly, “You’re surprisingly a tease.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She opens her mouth but closes again. She decides to keep her mouth shut and let that question from Mina float. She isn’t ready to answer, or maybe she isn’t ready to be truthful about it either. So instead, she purses her lips, and shakes her head “Nothing.”

It’s good for Jeongyeon too that Mina isn’t someone who would press further. Instead she’s the type to let things be. She didn’t ask and Jeongyeon admires that about her. Mina smiles, taking Jeongyeon’s hand on hers, “Anyhow, I’m giving you permission to flirt with me, Jeongyeon, so stop worrying about it. Embarrassing yourself should be the least of your worries.”

“Well that’s the thing” Jeongyeon moves her head to look sideways, a blush creeping onto her face, “I’ve never been really good at that.”

Let’s be honest, Jeongyeon never flirted with anyone, well none that she knows of. And imagining herself doing it, consciously and purposely doing it, she can’t help but laugh at the lameness it played in her head. 

Mina probably wouldn’t agree with that. The earlier situation would be a testament to it. But she has no desire of telling Jeongyeon how much that unconscious action elicited unexplainable attraction. So it only begged to differ why she suddenly blurted out softly, “You have no idea…”

"What?"

“Nothing. Well, it's good that we agreed to practice it with each other then.” Mina smiles further, now dropping her hold on Jeongyeon. “Alright, let’s get back to lunch. You’ve prayed long enough in here.”

“I wasn’t praying earlier!” Jeongyeon fumes, to which Mina only laughed at. 

They finally walk to the door, with Jeongyeon leading them out. Bathroom has never been Jeongyeon’s run to spot to calm herself down but it did exactly what was needed from them. Maybe the addition of Mina in there did help, and maybe necessary things do come in great shape and form....

“Jeongyeon.” the taller girl looks over her shoulder upon hearing Mina call her out. She sees Mina smile sheepishly, something she has yet to see since they started this agreement. 

Jeongyeon raises a brow and hums a soft 'hm?' 

“It’s not just you… I’m nervous too.”

...maybe a little too great.

.....

....

...

..

.

  
  


Lunch ended quickly than Jeongyeon expected, well if she were to be honest, she wanted it to be a lot quicker. She would have enjoyed it, the food was great, the setting was stunning, and even if she didn’t pray for it, the portions were huge. But as soon as Mina and her settled back to their seats, Nayeon never stopped joking about their long absence. She remembers hearing Nayeon joking ‘Did you help Jeongyeon wipe her poop?’ then bursting out in another boisterous laughter. And it continued throughout lunch. The only saving grace was when Jihyo found Nayeon’s last joke distasteful and made sure to get that across with a slap at the back of the oldest member’s head.

Soon enough they were out of the restaurant and back into the rented coaster van. Jeongyeon was looking forward to the next destination on their itinerary. It is the part of the trip where hopefully she could be partnered up with Mina and finally have time alone with the other girl, something akinly similar to a date, closest they could have today. Not that she wasn’t nervous about the idea, she was, but Jeongyeon came to a conclusion that the best way to resolve it is to be around Mina as much as possible, and be comfortable with whatever this newly found feeling. Afterall, the more you’re around it, the sooner you’d be accustomed to it. 

“It’s your lucky day Jeong!” 

But fate was never really on Jeongyeon’s side. She has never been lucky with draw lots, and today was no different. She looks ahead and sees Mina and Sana grouped together, then feels an arm cradling her neck, bringing her down.

“I know you're lost for words, but please try to hide your excitement” Nayeon says smugly before Jeongyeon who only rolled her eyes in return

“Yay.”

“Well calm yourself down.” the shorter girl kids, sensing the lack of enthusiasm from Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon ignores Nayeon, she was too preoccupied watching Mina from afar and how the girl shivered when a gust of wind blew their way. She quickly removes her partner’s arm around her and rushes to Mina’s side.

Jeongyeon could never understand it. How Mina is dressed down under this cold weather, lacking any coverings from the cold breeze. And how she worries about these small things.

“Here.” Jeongyeon utters, removing her jacket and handing it towards Mina.

“Yah Jeongyeon! I’m cold too!!” she hears Nayeon screams from afar.

“Bear it!” she shouts back, turning from Nayeon then back at Mina who is still taken aback by her presence. “Take this. The weather’s cold and you’re not good at handling this kind of weather.”

Mina hesitates but feels touched at the gesture. “How about you?”

“My clothes are thick enough to handle it.” she smiles, reassuring Mina that there is nothing to worry about her.

“Yah Jeongyeon come back here!” 

She hears Nayeon shouting again but ignores the other woman. Instead she keeps her gaze at Mina and insists further with a soft “Please…”

Her roommate smiles and takes the jacket from Jeongyeon. For a moment, Jeongyeon forgets about the trip or a yelling Nayeon from afar. She was far too indulged by sight of Mina smiling and the warmth of the other girls’s fingers as it touched hers. She isn’t one to romanticize, but she ponders about it, because that burning sensation did linger on, and maybe those overused lines in novels have some truth behind them.

.....

....

...

..

.

It was past 5 in the afternoon when they arrived back at the driveway of their rented house. All have stepped out of the van, still partnered up when rain poured heavily down on them without any sign of droplets as warning. Without much thought, Jeongyeon ran next to Mina and pulled the girl along with her as the rush their way to the covered doorsteps

“Yah Jeongyeon! I swear I’m not partnering with you again!” She hears Nayeon shouts in frustration and sees her members running towards them. 

She didn’t bother to reply, and she didn’t even bother that she was drenched, she was more concerned about Mina. 

“You can’t keep worrying about me, they’ll notice.”

“Let them.” she replies flatly, pulling Mina again inside their house and directly into their room. “I think I have the right to.”

“About what?”

“Worry about you.” Jeongyeon answers as they stopped inside their room, just right in front of the door, “You’re my girlfriend after all.”

Mina laughs, “You’re beginning to relax to the idea.”

“Well, I thought that the best way to get over this nervousness is to actually embrace it.”

“I see.” Mina hums with a smile, “Then I guess I also have the right to.”

“Worry about me?”

“No.” Mina smiles further, more playful this time. Her fingers playing around the hem of Jeongyeon’s drenched sweatshirt. “This.”

“What are you doing?”

“You know what I want to do.” Mina utters in a seductive tone making Jeongyeon take a few steps back. Laugh escapes Mina’s lips as she sees Jeongyeon in an emotional distress, face in deep shade of red. “I’m kidding, Jeongyeon. We need you out of those clothes. You’re wet.”

“You really like playing with me.” Jeongyeon says, smacking Mina’s hand off of her shirt. “I’ll do it.”

Mina laughs again, walking away to grab towels in the bathroom. “You make it too easy not to.”

“Well I’m not falling for it anymore.” Jeongyeon says in resolute. “You’ll have a hard time by then.”

“Oho,” an amused gasp escapes Mina’s lips as she stops in front of Jeongyeon and wraps a towel around the girl in front of her, “Is that a challenge?”

Mina makes her way around Jeongyeon, softly wiping the drops of water on her skin then drying the dampened locks, “Are you challenging me, Yoo Jeongyeon?”

“Would that be a problem, Myoui Mina?” Jeongyeon leans in closer with a grin.

“I don’t see it would be. I can have anything I want, for your information. Including you." 

“Let’s see you try.” Jeongyeon quips back.

Both look at each other, holding those challenging gaze up. Neither wanted to turn away. If this is something that could make it less easier for Mina, Jeongyeon would keep her eyes with the intent of never looking away. Both squints, then a second later, find themselves sharing a laugh. Both couldn’t help it, flirtatious aside, they were beginning to sound a little too conceited, something they never expected to be when they first agreed to do this.

“Oh.” Jeongyeon first to stop as she sees Mina’s clothes as drenched as hers. “Take your clothes off Mina, you’ll get sick.”

Without much thought, Jeongyeon’s hands are already unbuttoning Mina’s clothes. She continues to do so not until Mina clears her throat out, and softly calls her name “Jeong..”

Jeongyeon stops, eyes bulging when she finally realizes what she has been doing. She pulls her hands away, head turning to the side, “Sorry. I wasn’t-..”

“I thought you’ll make it harder for me.” Mina teases, earning a wet towel thrown onto her. The shorter girl only smiles further, finding Jeongyeon’s reddened face still too damn adorable. 

Mina hears Jeongyeon sigh and hands making their way onto the towel. “You’ll miss it.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Jeongyeon responds flatly, hands drying Mina’s soaked blonde hair with the towel. Mina decides not to say anything back, instead, enjoys that expression on Jeongyeon’s face that Mina is sure was a mixture of worry, coyness and a right amount of affection all rolled into one.

Jeongyeon stops, eyes now boring into Mina’s. It’s ridiculous, Jeongyeon is sure that it was, how someone could be this insanely breathtaking while soaking wet. How those little droplets on Mina’s skin glow and how it actually made her shine brightly. She feels that itch again, and that tingling sensation as she breathes in that same jasmine scent. Her eyes travel down again, and sees Mina’s lips inviting her over. Jeongyeon is sure no one would walk in on them now and wonders if Mina would let her, just as Mina would have earlier.

_Would she?_

Jeongyeon leans in, with the same intentions she had before then stops just a couple of inches away. _What is she doing?_ She asks herself, wondering why these sudden urges keep happening. They have boundaries, rules they set to follow. And Jeongyeon is certain if she breaks one, if she ever did, it’ll only get harder not to break a couple more.

So she pulls away, leaving Mina anticipating something Jeongyeon will never be ready to do.


	4. I Intend to be Your Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon readies herself with a joke, to mask the disappointment away but Mina curves up a smile, a gentler kind of smile, and more affectionate this time. And Jeongyeon for a moment begins to expect, especially when Mina speaks in a manner that is both tender and callous- like Mina could mend and break her all at the same time. “I intend to be your last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy these recent weeks juggling two works. Hopefully the load gets better and I get some free time to write
> 
> Again thank you for reading and even for taking the time to leave a review. I really appreciate them! I'm awkward at saying things so I keep them to myself but I am really really grateful for the responses. Not much an update but something to clear Jeong's confusion
> 
> I'll try to update this as much as I can but I'll be honest I'm leaning on updating 'Whenever You're Around' more than this lol  
> this has jeongmi ending, as where that fic it might have or not have one and I quite enjoy building up diff. relationship and where each are headed on my draft.  
> (It's nice right? not knowing who ends up with who d(^_^)b)
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy and sorry for the mistakes. TT__TT

Coward. Probably what most people would have called her by now after leaving Mina, and narrowly escaping what could have been a disastrous situation Jeongyeon is certain she’s not prepared to handle. But Jeongyeon would like to think of herself as rational, and it is always on her good judgement not to take advantage of the situation no matter how it had presented itself, open and willing. Jeongyeon would even stretch it as to say she was actually brave; brave enough to turn down the opportunity to kiss the most enticing set of lips she’d have laid her eyes on.

So Jeongyeon settled by the living room(far from her object of desire) with Sana’s head plopped on her lap- face nuzzling her stomach. Although that didn’t mean Jeongyeon stopped thinking about it, _it_ was all Jeongyeon could ever think about quite frankly. Thoughts ranging from unusual attraction she has for Mina to her unexplainable urges of wanting to touch, kiss, and probably _other_ things Jeongyeon wouldn’t admit of wanting to do to Mina, and just anything about Mina, Mina, _Mina_.

And perhaps she’s too preoccupied to notice that Sana has moved her face to nuzzle against Jeongyeon’s cheeks, not until she hears Sana speak, “Something’s not right.”

Jeongyeon deesn’t budge, and gives a disinterested murmur, “Hm?”

“You’re not pulling away. Why is that?” Sana questions, keeping the distance still too close to what Jeongyeon normally keeps herself away from. 

Jeongyeon turns her head to the side, and Sana instinctively pulls away a little. The lively Japanese member has always been good at being affectionate, clingy despite the protest, and has always been victorious in getting what she wanted, either acceptance of her affectionate action or just a mere drastic refusal (which the latter Sana usually gets from Jeongyeon)

But when Joengyeon suddenly faces her, without a hint of discomfort, Sana couldn’t help but feel a little defeated.

“Sana-yah..” Jeongyeon starts, face leaning closer, and Sana pulls father away. “Have you ever thought about…”

Sana gulps, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. She has never been at the receiving end of something similar to her actions and now understands Jeongyeon’s persistent defiance. _It really is awkward._

“About what?” Sana manages to ask back, her voice trembling.

Jeongyeon leans further, and Sana now finds herself trapped between the armrest and Jeongyeon’s body, “kissing anyone, us... kissing me..”

Sana knows she should be pushing Jeongyeon right about now, knows she shouldn’t be looking at Jeongyeon’s lips, full and puckered up, and knows she shouldn’t be anticipating whatever Jeongyeon plans on doing. But she knows nothing aside from staying, looking and anticipating. “I--”

Sana feels Jeongyeon’s breath graze her lips, how the minty scent is actually inviting, and how Sana absentmindedly moves forward, expecting the warmth of Jeongyeon’s lips set against hers, but falls short when she feels the older member pulling away.

“It’s not the same.” she hears her laments. Sana’s eyes flick open and sees Jeongyeon slump to the back rest.

Jeongyeon isn’t one to take action, she’s more of the type who thinks about it alone, segregates them respectively then picks out the best explanation for it. She isn’t the type to test the waters, act on a confusing feeling then come up with an answer. But she uncharacteristically did that to Sana, testing if whatever urge she has for Mina wouldn’t be anything different if she does the same to Sana.

“What’s not the same?” Sana asks, trying her best to flush away that longing feeling she had earlier on, and moves closer to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon is about to answer, and Sana inches in with expectant eyes, but immediately stops when Mina walks in, with an expression Jeongyeon hasn’t seen before.

Their eyes meet, but Jeongyeon finds herself turning away first. And Sana sees Mina looking at her, knows very well that look on Mina’s face but decides to keep that knowledge to herself.

Mina walks past the living room and into the kitchen, without a greeting. Sana laughs at the childishness Mina has displayed and wonders for a second why Mina would be jealous, but picks up an explanation not long after as her eyes travel to the older girl next to her, head still turned away.

Without much word, Sana finally piece the situation altogether.

.....

....

...

..

.

Dinner went quickly, and quietly than what Jeongyeon was used to. Jeongyeon assumed that they were all tired for the day, and they probably were, but the assumption never did last. As soon as Momo brought out a bottle of Soju, that quiet atmosphere instantly drowned with boisterous laughter and flaring music, and Jeongyeon once again found themselves in the same position she remembered they were in the first day they arrived(Dahyun first to pass out by the carpet flooring in the living room).

Although the difference this time was the lack of anything Jeongyeon has to say to the girl sitting across from her, sipping a glass of her own wine, eyes away from her. They didn’t talk, they haven’t talked since Jeongyeon left her in their room, and the silence was starting to get to her.

So Jeongyeon clears her throat and decides to break this tension that has been going on far too long, “I’ve-”

“Is the thought of kissing me bothers you that much?” Mina suddenly asks, eyes now on Jeongyeon. 

The question catches Jeongyeon off guard. It was a question Jeongyeon never expected and never prepared to answer. But realizes she has to, and fast, especially when that longing look Mina is giving her is little by little breaking her apart. So Jeongyeon drops her hold on the glass of soju and replies as sincerely as she could “No. Not at all.”

“Hmm..” Mina murmurs, taking a sip of her wine. “It doesn’t look like it though.”

Jeongyeon’s mouth parts, eyes widening a little, taken aback by the unfamiliar tone that managed to escape from Mina’s voice. She wonders for a moment what it was about but decides to let it pass. “We have rul-”

“Rules. I know.” Mina cuts her off, sees her laugh and Jeongyeon almost thinks the sound is too bitter. “And Sana?”

“What about Sana?”

“You don’t seem so concerned about kissing her.” Mina adds, face turning away, and Jeongyeon couldn’t help the smile that forms on her lips.

Jeongyeon sees it, that change in color on Mina’s cheeks, it’s subtle, but enough for her to notice. And Jeongyeon notices much, and feels those butterflies buzzing in her stomach, “Are you jealous?”

“You give yourself too much credit, Jeongyeon.” Mina spats, head still turned to the side, pout evident on her face.

“Is Mina-chan jealous?” Jeongyeon teases further, her smile widening, as she leans closer; chin resting on her palm. She couldn’t help it. It’s not that often she gets this kind of expression from Mina, and it simply feels wonderful. Plus, a pouting Mina is something Jeongyeon would like to see often.

Mina faces her, ready to smack that self-assured grin off of Jeongyeon’s face, but Jeongyeon catches her hand and cradles it in hers. “Let’s go out.”

“Wha-What?”

“Tomorrow. On a date. We really hadn’t had a chance to do so when we started this.” Jeongyeon explains, with a hopeful smile out to Mina. “Just you and me.”

Jeongyeon did plan to ask her out, although not this way and certainly not around the prying ears of her members. But Jeongyeon didn’t care anymore, not when Mina is looking too damn cute right now- all in her glorious jealous and unassertive state Jeongyeon hardly ever sees. Besides she is well aware most are already drunk.

She sees Mina opening her mouth then closes, then opens once more but stops from uttering anything when a loud drunken Sana barges in their space, a few feet away from the living room.

“Yah Yoo Jeongyeon!”

Both girls look up and see Sana fuming, slightly bent down in front of Jeongyeon.

“You don’t get to do that to me.”

Jeongyeon brows crease, not really understanding where Sana is going with her lecture. 

“I get to do that to you.”

Then out of nowhere drops a kiss onto Jeongyeon’s lips, fully on the lips and in clear view of Mina.

Jeongyeon should have pulled away, should have stopped Sana from kissing her but she didn’t. Not because she likes kissing Sana but it was more on how she starts wondering if Mina’s lips are as soft as Sana’s then concludes that it must be softer, and if Mina would taste like red wine as Sana tastes like soju, bitter but with a hint of sweetness after. The kiss lingers, lingers, and _lingers_ until Jeongyeon hears that screeching sound between the metal rim against wooden floor

Jeongyeon finally pulls away, with Mina nowhere to be seen.

.....

....

...

..

.

Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to expect once she enters her shared room with Mina; whether Mina is half asleep on the bed or Mina is sitting by the bed waiting for an explanation. Jeongyeon juggles between the two but doesn’t expect to get something far different when she opens the door and sees Mina’s back, half dressed- that pearly white skin exposed for Jeongyeon to marvel.

Jeongyeon finds herself frozen on the ground as she looks at Mina who turns around, revealing more than Jeongyeon would have wanted. The younger girl smiles, and walks towards her, stopping just a few inches where Jeongyeon stands. 

The smile on Mina’s face turns to a provocative smirk as she closes the door behind Jeongyeon and rests the same hand on the taller girl’s chest.

“Would you like to continue where you and Sana left off?” Mina purrs into Jeongyeon’s ear, and Jeongyeon shivers at the feeling. Although she sounded unfazed, Jeongyeon could hear that faint sound of hurt laced in Mina’s tone.

“Mina.” Jeongyeon calls out, a worried expression on her face, “I’m sorry.”

Mina could only scoff at the unexpected response she got from Jeongyeon. She was expecting a trembling Jeongyeon, face reddened by Mina’s sensual invitation, but not worried apologetic Jeongyeon. Mina moves away, turns her back and walks to the bed to grab her shirt. “I’m not mad.”

“I know. You always aren’t.” Jeongyeon says, walking next to Mina. “But I’m sorry for letting Sana kiss me. I mean hypothetically that’s cheating right?”

It earns a laugh from Mina followed by a question, “Did you like it?”

“I don’t know. She’s my first.”

“Hmm..” Mina murmurs, turning to face Jeongyeon as she takes a sit on the bed. Mina rests her back on the bed and lets the lull in their conversation grow. The silent atmosphere keeps thickening each passing second. Jeongyeon doesn't know what is running through Mina’s mind but she damn well knows what's running through hers.

“Does it bother you?” Jeongyeon takes the empty space next to her, arm supporting her head as she looks at the girl beside her, eyes searching into Mina’s for answers.

Mina turns to her side, cheeks resting on her arm, “No.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t want to admit it, wouldn’t like to admit it, but she feels that sharp prick around her chest at that single word. She doesn’t dwell on it, doesn’t want herself to dwell on it, she had no reasons to. They’re not official, they’re not really together, and expecting Mina to be bothered by it should be the least of her concerns. Because for one, she shouldn’t be expecting anything at all.

Jeongyeon readies herself with a joke, to mask the disappointment away but Mina curves up a smile, a gentler kind of smile, and more affectionate this time. And Jeongyeon for a moment begins to expect, especially when Mina speaks in a manner that is both tender and callous- like Mina could mend and break her all at the same time. “I intend to be your last.” 

Jeongyeon believes it for a second before that smile on Mina’s face turned to a knowing grin, “I can’t believe you.” Jeongyeon lets out an exasperated sigh

“What?” Mina giggles, adding “I always wanted to say that line.”

“As your girlfriend, I advise you to stop.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t have one you’d like to try?”

“I don’t need one. I’m all good on my own.”

“Jeongyeon.” Mina rolls her eyes, “You don’t have any game.”

The older girl fakes a hurt expression and lightly hits Mina with a pillow she managed to reach from her back. “Sleep before I let my charms out.”

“Do you really have one?”

“Oh Mina, Mina Mina Mina” Jeongyeon dramatically calls, waving a finger back and forth “Believe me, if I turn this on, you’d be having a hard time right now.” Jeongyeon kids, smiling ever so smugly before the other girl. 

Mina laughs, not out of mockery but purely out of how Mina finds Jeongyeon flipping cute despite the arrogance.

“We should sleep. We’ll leave early tomorrow.” Jeongyeon suggests, brushing the blonde locks off of Mina’s and tucking them behind her ears. 

Jeongyeon sits up as Mina pushes herself to a proper position on the bed. She extends her arm out to Jeongyeon, inviting the taller girl to sleep next to her. Jeongyeon smiles and takes the space next to Mina.

“You must be tired already.” Jeongyeon says out of the blue.

“How would you know?”

“Well,” Jeongyeon purses her lips, then lets out a crooked grin, “You’ve been running through my mind all day.”

Mina’s brow creases, as her lips form a frown. Jeongyeon instantly laughs at Mina’s reaction, earning her a light push across the chest, “Now that is just worse.” 

They continue talking throughout the night, arms laced, both finding comfort, warm and undeniable amounts of joy in each other’s company. Jeongyeon knows they’ve been in these situations countless of times, and Jeongyeon isn’t one to say something sentimental, but every single time spent with Mina always feels like it’s a first.

The night ends with Mina resting against Jeongyeon’s side, arms tightly wrapped around Jeongyeon’s, fingers laced with each other. Jeongyeon wants to pull away, save her heart from leaping out of her chest, but finds herself settling closer to Mina- hoping that her beating heart isn’t loud enough to wake the other girl up.

Jeongyeon closes her eyes, deciding at that very moment that she truly _deeply_ likes red wine better- rich, smooth and bold, hitting you in the right places as it settles. And Mina sleeping next to her, snuggling further against her, just like red wine, hits exactly the right places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to put their date on a separate chapter.  
> I was told dates(most of the times) end up with a kiss... do they though?


	5. Ten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon doesn’t know how they ended up cheeks to cheeks as they float around the lake, but she doesn’t mind the skin contact, doesn’t mind the proximity between them, and doesn’t mind how her heart races a few notches every time Mina laughs or Mina’s skin brushes against hers. The lake with the ripples dancing about as they float is calming, enough for Jeongyeon not to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still taking the time to read this :)  
> Love you!  
> and sorry in advance for the mistakes
> 
> also, noticed that there's a lot of filipino JeongMi shippers  
> Kamusta kababayan? haha
> 
> and then their date.  
> I really loved writing this one so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.

The last minute request earned Jeongyeon a disgruntled face from their manager, something she was certain she’d be getting for weeks to come, but paid no heed at the low groan, eye-rolling and the reminder of how a bad idea all this was her manager constantly made.

And maybe she should have listened, take one of their managers along and drive them on a more comfortable seat in a better vehicle. But Jeongyeon did none of that. She was stubborn, determined to have an alone time with Mina. Just Mina and her- away from the incessant noise, prying ears, and inquisitive eyes of their members.

So here they are, just Mina and her, out on the road with Jeongyeon driving the rented car, on a slightly comfortable seat in a vehicle with condition far from what they are used to or at least Jeongyeon normally drives.

But Jeongyeon is happy, side glances at Mina who’s looking out through the rolled down window, blonde locks dancing through the cold morning breeze, and Jeongyeon knows, setting her eyes back on the road, that Mina is happy too- that little smile dangling on her face doesn’t lie.

“This feels nice.” Jeongyeon hears Mina say in a manner that emits contentment. “Makes up for these seats.” then changing from a teasing one.

Jeongyeon chuckles, aware how these barely cushioned leather seats lack the comfort it should have had. “Well you could always sit on top of me.” she jokes, taking a quick glance at Mina who now wears an open mouthed reaction. 

“And pray tell how you would drive then?" Mina’s tone is taunting yet playful, holding back any urges to return the flirtatious offer with her own one.

“There wouldn’t be any _actual_ driving” the cheeky smile on Jeongyeon stays as she faces Mina, “but I’m pretty sure there will be a lot of roaming around happening.” She ends, winking.

"Eyes on road, pabo." Mina giggles, pushing Jeongyeon’s face away on her and back ahead, then adds, mock evident on her voice, “And be less horny. Be more romantic.”

Jeongyeon hardly contains the loud laughter that escapes her. She was hoping Mina would get flustered by her suggestive remark, Jeongyeon would have been if the tables were turned, but Mina didn’t panic. Mina reviewed her action instead. 

“Do I expect you to rate the date too?”

“Better up your game.” Mina challenges with a smirk. "it's not going in your direction so far."

“Wae? Wae? Wae?” Jeongyeon keeps her eyes ahead, stealing a few quick glances at Mina from time to time. She couldn’t think of anything that she did up to now that could have gone against her chances. Maybe the unpleasant seats could be one thing or the busted radio component but that’s hardly her fault. 

“I opened my own door, never heard you compliment me, and I got no flower from you.” three fingers raised up emphasizing things Jeongyeon neglected to do this morning. “It’s not going well, you see.”

She tries hard not to look at Mina and keep her focus on the road as she sorts each item out. Jeongyeon almost considered defending herself, but she knows Mina, knows that Mina wouldn’t have any of her bullcrap and just subtract another point on her slowly decreasing date rate.

Instead, Jeongyeon reaches her free hand across the gear, taking Mina’s hands in hers, her lips curling up as she speaks, soft, sweet and tender, “Then let’s change that.” 

The unexpected action takes Mina by surprise but soon finds herself settling into the warmth, letting Jeongyeon’s hand rest on hers. “Smooth, Yoo Jeongyeon. Very smooth.”

Jeongyeon is certain the radio is off, but the sound of Mina’s laughter that drowns in the air feels like music to her ears, silky and rich, beautifully melodic hitting the right notes. And she wonders how much more cliche it would get if Mina keeps plucking the right chord.

…..

….

…

..

.

Jeongyeon has no plan in mind, no itinerary prepared for this date. Probably not the best way to go about something she would be rated for but all she knows is she wants to spend her day with Mina, and Mina alone. 

Although, Jeongyeon did try to search for areas that seemed a great place to bring Mina to. That was all she did before the break of dawn while Mina’s arms securely wrapped around hers. But she remembered that Mina has already been to a lot of places, places with better sceneries and better versions of what this place had to offer. So Jeongyeon shut her phone, cuddled closer to Mina, and hoped that when sun comes, when they’re out on the road going wherever that leads them, would be a lot better than any places Mina had been to- might be less scenic but better with just them around.

In retrospect, Mina has always been kind, appreciates little things despite experiencing grand ones. And hoping for Mina to enjoy it, love this simple road trip, was really not far from happening. After all, Mina has been laughing throughout the ride, taking enjoyment from their conversation and some hilarious work of nature they managed to pass by every now and then.

_///_

_Jeongyeon hears it all of a sudden, Mina’s gleeful voice prompting Jeongyeon to drive by the road side and hit the breaks. Mina is out the door not long after, her laughter making a trail for Jeongyeon to follow._

_She keeps laughing and laughing as she points to a tree to which Jeongyeon follows,_

_“Look!!” Her finger shaking, and her voice barely straight._

_The tree has two large overly bulging spheres protruding just a couple feet above its roots, just at the exact position where it looked like a-_

_“A butt!” Mina laughs hard, almost running out of breath.Then turns to look at Jeongyeon with a spark of mischief in her eyes, “More well-endowed than you, Jeongyeon.”_

_The taller girl makes a face, then points next to another tree as her response_

_Mina follows and bursts into another round of laughter as soon as she sees it. The tree’s branch sticks out like an arm with a balled up fist and a little twig out in the middle, a simple FU back to Mina._

_The younger one turns to look around, finds another one just a couple of strides away, and laughs out again. The tree has three holes, two on top of equal size and one in the middle just below the two, larger and pointed a little outward, forming a face Mina remembers well, Jeongyeon would too._

_So she takes Jeongyeon’s hand, and drags her there, and soon fills the air with their boisterous laughters- both agreeing, in their out of breath state, that it looks exactly like the LOL guy. And it only grows louder when Jeongyeon decides to mimic the face._

_They take pictures of the trees shortly thereafter, posing next to each one: Jeongyeon and Mina copying the LOL, Jeongyeon’s back turned next to the butt tree with Mina all smiles pointing out the obvious, and lastly both standing next to the FU with arms folded like gangsters._

_Soon they walk back to the car, sharing the phone as they look through the images with Jeongyeon expressing her eagerness to use those trees as her emoji in their future chats._

_///_

And maybe they had too many laughs and too many cans of soda that Mina had asked Jeongyeon to stop at the nearest gas station they could find. But there were hardly any establishments around, and the nearest they managed to stumble upon was a secluded farm town with barely ten houses spread out in the vast greenery.

Jeongyeon turns the car right, and halts on the side. Both steps out, catching the attention of few older men and women who are more interested in their hair color than who they actually are. Jeongyeon then realizes they are far too deep into the countryside for anyone to recognize either of them- that they are just merely two ordinary women with extraordinary taste in hairstyle.

Mina, on the other hand, is far too focused on attending to her needs than minding the curious gazes that welcomed her. She had it in her good confidence that when nature calls, it calls demandingly- without any care of where you take it. And Mina is certain she doesn’t want to take the call out in the open.

So Mina knocks on the nearest house and put up the most charming smile up accompanied by puppy eyes when a woman, in her early sixties, opens the door, “Hello”

Jeongyeon suppresses the snicker that dared to escape as she hears that desperate tone in Mina’s voice.

“Sorry to intrude, I was wondering if I could use the bathroom? We’ve been out on the road for hours and we haven’t seen any gas stations around.”

The woman squints and Jeongyeon tenses a little. She is positive that no one recognized them, but then wonders if the woman’s music taste is pop and by a specific girl group they belong to. Her thoughts wander further on how she would explain this to their Manager when one of the things she promised before getting them to agree is not to get caught.

The woman then smiles, opens the door further and gestures them in, washing all the worries Jeongyeon managed to build up in a span of seconds. Mina doesn’t hesitate, and walks right away, hurriedly to the restroom, forgetting to bow as she did so.

Jeongyeon stands by the living room, giggling at Mina’s urgency and lack of proper decorum. 

“Where are you two headed?” the woman asks, looking at Jeongyeon curiously.

Jeongyeon turns to the older woman, smiles and replies “I actually have no idea. Just wanted to drive around and maybe stop at some places we pass by.”

The older woman nods murmuring a soft ‘hmmm.’

“Bad idea?” Jeongyeon now turns to ask, wondering if having no plan is a waste of a trip.

“Oh no, not all. Must be nice to be young and spontaneous.” Jeongyeon feels the sincerity in the woman’s voice and a hint of melancholy as she reminisces about the past. Jeongyeon doesn’t say anything and just let the woman speak about her younger days and how her husband used to sneak out and bike out to this hidden place that she believes Jeongyeon and Mina should go to. 

Mina steps out of the bathroom and walks towards them with a contented smile plastered on her face.“Thank you for your kindness.” she bows this time

“Oh dear, it was nothing.” The woman wraps her arm around Mina, and leads them back to the front door with Jeongyeon following them, “You two be careful now.”

Both nods with a smile as they step out of the house. Mina takes her steps towards the car first leaving Jeongyeon behind. 

“Dear,” she taps Jeongyeon gently on the shoulder “The water there is great, not too deep and quite warm. Nice for a day like this.”

Jeongyeon mouths her gratitude before turning around and jogging to catch Mina.

“What was that about?” 

“A surprise.”

…..

….

…

..

.

Jeongyeon remembers the old woman’s direction: straight ahead then take the first left, stop by the rusty signage on their right and walk from there but Jeongyeon also remembers not asking if the old woman recalls it correctly. Because Mina and her have been walking through the woods for minutes now without any clear indication if they’re near or if they are actually going in the right direction.

“You know, I’ve been waiting for you to carry me.” 

Jeongyeon turns to look at Mina, steals her hand quickly, and lets out a cheeky smile, “I wouldn’t get to hold your hand if I did.”

Mina sneers, but doesn’t pull away from Jeongyeon and just replies, “So is this why you told me to wear rubber shoes? If you’re planning on doing something to me in public, the woods was the last thing on my mind.”

“You were thinking about it?” Jeongyeon teases, turning to look at Mina with one brow raised.

Mina almost scrambles at the coyness but maintains her composure, bantering back “You could have told me, I’d wear something a little more appropriate to what you hand in mind.”

“Oh Mina,” Jeongyeon's tone is playful, her smile tuning up a little naughtier, then kids, "You are wearing nothing in my mind."

Jeongyeon has no idea where that confidence came from, but there it was, out and proud, flirting its way into Mina. And Mina welcomes it, embracing the rare situation where she gets to experience this side of Jeongyeon- bold and charismatic. After all, Mina knows they are all harmless, knowing full well that Jeongyeon isn't always been known to make a move(even if with consent).

“To be honest, I have nothing planned out so I thought it's best to have you in something comfortable.” Jeongyeon tells her finally as they cross another rocky path.

Mina rarely gets disappointed, sets her expectations low, never anticipating something out of someone. But hearing Jeongyeon without a plan, not even a single one set out, that rare feeling hits her a little.

“Jeongyeon,” her voice stern, gripping her hand a little tighter around the older member, “you suck at this.”

The taller member doesn’t take offense, doesn’t find Mina’s bluntness intimidating, not when she finally hears it, the faint sound of running water and knows that the old woman recalled everything perfectly. 

So instead, Jeongyeon scoops Mina up who yelps at the same time, and carries her on her shoulder, juggling between the duffel bag on one side and the woman who now demands to be put down on the other.

"I thought you wanted to be carried?"

"Not like this!" Mina scolds, in the same manner as she always does to Jeongyeon. But older girl only shrugs at the commanding tone and continues on her quest in carrying Mina as they near their destination

And as soon as she finally got a glimpse of it, Jeongyeon couldn't help but marvel at the sight before her, a small lake tucked away in the forest- blue sky seems to mirror onto the pane clear lake. The blues and greens mixing in like a perfect canvas on display. It is quiet, calming and quite relaxing. Jeongyeon turns around and lets Mina gawk at scenery, hears her gasping and knows right then that they share the same amount of astonishment.

She drops the duffel bag, repositions Mina then walks over to the wooden dock by the lake.

“What are you doing?” Mina asks, scared, knows full well what Jeongyeon is planning but asks anyway hoping that a tiny bit, just a tiny bit, of Jeongyeon’s prankster heart would hesitate.

But Jeongyeon is Jeongyeon, and she revels at the fact that she gets to play tricks on her members, on Mina who is helplessly up on her shoulder and around her steadfast arms.

And before Mina could say anything more, Jeongyeon drops her in the lake, body doused with the clear warm water.

Jeongyeon laughs, back bent forward, hands on her stomach as she watches Mina’s drenched body rising.

The other girl pouts, rolls her eyes, then replaces the pout with a clench jaw. 

“You’re not mad are you?” Mina doesn’t say anything but keeps that ire look in Jeongyeon’s direction. The older girl waves the silence as a joke but soon finds herself on edge when the look on Mina’s face does not waver. 

“You are mad.” Jeongyeon says in panic as she walks closer to Mina, arm stretched out, “I didn’t mean to, I thought I-”

Jeongyeon stops as soon as she feels Mina’s hand pulling her down. And before she knows it, she hears the sound _SPLASH!_ Echoes through at the quietness and feels the warm water all over her body this time.

Her hands quickly wipe the water off and sees Mina smirking, that triumphant posture on display “What an idiot.”

“Is that so?” 

With that, Jeongyeon launches herself into an attack, splashing water across Mina in huge repetitive waves, which Mina only returns in her own enormous tides. The water war ends minutes later, with Mina declaring herself victorious after Jeongyeon finds her right foot cramping in the middle of the battle. And she lets her gloat, after all she has always been helpless around a happy Mina.

For a moment, Jeongyeon considers going out of the lake and onto the wooden planks, but then yields into the warm embrace the lake offers. So Jeongyeon leans back, and lets her body float.

Mina joins her instantly, her body floating next to Jeongyeon. 

They let themselves relax into the lake, basking under the clear blue sky, enjoying the stillness of the surrounding. Neither speaks, and the silence is nothing short of wonderful. They both welcome it with a contented smile on their faces as they slowly float on the tamed water, enchanted by the pristine blue and white dancing slowly above them

“What do you think that is?” Mina is the first to speak.

Jeongyeon thinks for a second as she watches the bundle of puffy whites slowly moving about, “A cotton candy.”

“And that?”

“A cotton.” The answer quickly earns a splash of water in Jeongyeon’s direction, and she laughs as soon it hits her. “Well they do.”

“You lack imagination, Jeongyeon.”

“Okay, then you tell me what that looks like?” Jeongyeon challenges, a finger pointing out at another white patch above them.

Mina hums, and Jeongyeon anticipates that spark of creative imagination Mina proudly boasts about. “Whipped cream.”

“How is that any better?!” Jeongyeon laughs and Mina joins her too, not denying the fact that she lacks the same artistic mindset her date lacked in the beginning.

Jeongyeon doesn’t know how they ended up cheeks to cheeks as they float around the lake, but she doesn’t mind the skin contact, doesn’t mind the proximity between them, and doesn’t mind how her heart races a few notches every time Mina laughs or Mina’s skin brushes against hers. The lake with the ripples dancing about as they float is calming, enough for Jeongyeon not to mind.

…..

….

…

..

.

They spent all afternoon in the lake, half of which dipped in the water, while half was spent sitting on the same blanket Jeongyeon set on the dock, as they dry themselves up with separate towels Jeongyeon brought for them(their wet outer clothes laid out by the extra space by the dock).

It was supposed to be romantic lunch, supposed to be something Jeongyeon could showcase her charms Mina was sure she didn’t have, but when the bottle of wine she opened spills all over their food, soaking most of their lunch, that charm quickly hides behind her clumsy demeanor. And they were left sharing a glass of what was left from the wine, and a plate of mixed food not doused by her red liquid misfortune.

The only relief Jeongyeon got from all the mishaps was Mina’s unwavering smiles as she happily ate the food and talked about how surprisingly rewarding the peaceful surrounding was, especially in their chaotic life. 

_///_

_"I like this...."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Being alone like this. Away from the bustling city, from the public eye following you around. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy what we do, but sometimes being able to do something, be somewhere without people recognizing you, feels… well… rewarding"_

_"You sure it's not because you're spending it with me?"_

_"Well," Mina purses her lips, drops on all fours and crawls closer to Jeongyeon, stopping just a few inches away from her face "what would you plan on rewarding me then?"_

_Mina's breath tingles around Jeongyeon's skin, and it lingers, and she would've pulled away like she has been doing, but instead keeps her position still, eyes locked into Mina's hazel ones._

_"You're holding up well." Mina muses appraisingly, the distance between them remains close, neither backing down_

_"I did tell you I'll make it harder for you."_

_Mina pulls away laughing, the sound echoing throughout the quiet atmosphere._

_The sound is soothing, and the way Mina's eyes form crescents as she lets out another laugh only cements what Jeongyeon had been thinking about- that beautiful things are never hard to find, they always shine brightly like the sun on a midday sky. And Mina, just like the sun, shines bright no matter the weather is._

_///_

Jeongyeon agreed. It was peaceful. And that smile on Mina’s face glimmering behind the blue and orange hues is certainly rewarding. It will always be.

…..

….

…

..

.

Jeongyeon knows they should be back home, back to where the others are, back at the promised hour. But Jeongyeon decides it’s okay, being a little late wouldn’t hurt anyone, it would probably hurt her ears hearing a mouthful of scolding from her managers, but Jeongyeon doesn’t mind. Especially when it means spending a little more time with Mina.

So Jeongyeon turns to her left, drives the car into a parking lot behind a convenience store a few kilometers from their rented house. It is already past seven, and they haven’t had any dinner yet. And Jeongyeon knows Mina is hungry, mainly because their lunch consisted of a plate of what was left and they weren’t enough, at least not enough for another hour. 

She leaves the car, asks Mina to wait, and buys food inside the store.

Mina doesn't mind too, doesn't mind waiting by the car on an uncomfortable seat, doesn't mind that they have spent the entire day and are still spending some more. And as much as Mina knows they’d be getting a long lecture out from their displeased managers, she still doesn't mind if it means being alone with Jeongyeon a little more.

Jeongyeon comes back a couple minutes later with a brown bag in her hand. She opens the door to the passenger side, and leads Mina outside who only nods approvingly at her gallant gesture. 

They both take their seats on top of the car hood, with Jeongyeon helping Mina out on top.

Both have been to plenty of extravagant dinners, fancy silverwares and delectable meals. And Jeongyeon knows there’s nothing lavish about sitting on top of a car hood at night, with two hot buns in her hand for Mina to take, and a bottle of cold water to share. But Jeongyeon thinks the dinner should still be at least romantic, and she decides to embellish it with her own crafty idea.

She pulls out her phone, downloads and launches the app and lets her phone rest up by the windshield- a candle lighted inside the 6” screen, fire flaring every now and then.

“Candlelit dinner.” Jeongyeon says with a lopsided grin.

Mina giggles, lightly hitting Jeongyeon by the arm, “How romantic.”

“Charming?” Jeongyeon leans closer, bumping her shoulder twice against Mina’s

Mina shrugs, moving her attention at the food Jeongyeon gave her earlier. “What is this?”

“A hot bun, since you seem to like my buns.”

“The trees have better buns than you.”

“You’re in no position to say that when you’ve been looking at mine.”

“Your confidence grew at an outstanding rate from yesterday.”

“Maybe you can help me grow it a little more?”

“Jeongyeon,” Mina inches closer, finger tracing from her date’s jawline down to the skin peeking through the unbuttoned shirt, and Jeongyeon gulps at the sudden advances but keeps her cool façade up “We could also practice that. Should we do it in the car? Or in the woods?”

Jeongyeon laughs, waving off that sexual innuendo Mina made, and pushes the girl back to her place, “I’m talking about this.” hands an earphone out. Mina takes it, places the right earpiece in her. 

Jeongyeon hits play and Mina listens

Mina hears it, the sound of the piano sifting in the background, soft, mellow at first and then transitions. There is something about the melody that feels so heavenly, Mina notes, as if it were liquid energy seeping right through her skin. And she craves it, the way the lyrics express emotions better than any other songs she has heard before. It plays and plays, words flowing through her like a wakeful dream. Then it ends, with the last note relaxing her entire being.

Jeongyeon looks at her with expectant eyes, less confident than what she has been the entire day. Mina takes off the earpiece and says, with utmost sincerity, “That was beautiful.”

“Glad you liked it.” Jeongyeon says with a smile, facing up to look at the stars above them. “You’re the first one to hear it. The only one.” 

Mina senses it, hopes Jeongyeon is too busy to look at the sky to notice that tinge of red tainting her cheeks, overwhelmed by unexplainable emotions swelling in her. She calms herself, but finds her heart too stubborn to cooperate as she stares at Jeongyeon quietly, eyes coursing through those silver strands ruffling with the wind, long lashes, pointed nose, and down to those lips- soft pale red, reminding Mina of roses. Then she wonders, eyes still looking at Jeongyeon’s slightly parted lips, if they feel velvety as those buds are. 

“Jeongyeon” Mina calls out sweetly, too sweetly that Jeongyeon chuckles at the unexpected affection.

It never crosses her mind, but as Jeongyeon turns to look at Mina, she feels it. _So suddenly_. Mina’s soft, moist lips burning against hers. The gentle caress as it moves against Jeongyeon’s, tender and intoxicating. In that moment, the world ceases to exist, the sound dissolves to nothingness, and that faint street light drowns in the darkness, transporting them to a place with just the two of them.

The kiss deepens, and Jeongyeon finally knows; from the way her own breath hitches, the way her own heart raises and drops and melts into the warm sensation, and from the way she keeps wanting, keeps needing more of Mina, exploring every bit of her soul in the touch. Jeongyeon knows it’s too trite, but thinks anyway, how everything suddenly makes sense, like how the stars align forming a pattern linking their entire relationship, where Jeongyeon is meant to be with Mina, and Mina meant to be hers. Jeongyeon is not much of a believer of fate, but she wishes, hopes even for just a fraction, it would somehow be true. 

Mina pulls away, eyes slowly opening, and Jeongyeon is suddenly hit by countless waves of emotions she hasn’t felt before as that burning pleasure lingers on.

Then Jeongyeon sees Mina smiling, bathing in the moonlight filtered through the rustling leaves, her blonde hair flowing out to one side, all her graces and imperfections painted under the night sky, yet still beautiful.

Mina opens her tainted cherry lips, then speaks in that affectionate voice, and Jeongyeon feels her heart around Mina’s gentle hands as she hears it, loud and clear

“Ten.” 

That night, Mina had broken one rule. And Jeongyeon is certain, hand on chest, she had broken another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina's too nice giving the date a perfect 10 haha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> It's been a while since I've written something. So apologies for the mistakes and lack of creativity.  
> Last time I wrote was for SNSD(soosic/soofany) If you're fan of them, you can read them (I'm happysooyoung in aff and soshified)
> 
> Weekly updates as much as possible.


End file.
